


The Accident (Jess' POV)

by newgirlfangirl



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newgirlfangirl/pseuds/newgirlfangirl
Summary: This story is mainly from Jess' POV of the accident that happens in another on of my stories (I'll never be over loving you) I had a lot of messages saying they would have liked more from Jess' side and how she coped. I hope I captured everything.Starting off I will be using inserting the part from my previous story (I'll never be over loving you) to set the story up a little, before getting straight into the new perspective.Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jessica Day (New Girl)/Cece Parekh, Jessica Day/Nick Miller, Winston Bishop/Aly Nelson
Kudos: 6





	1. RUNNING TO YOU

\------- SETTING THE TO STORY (INSERT FROM 'I'LL NEVER BE OVER LOVING YOU) ---------

Cece: He loves you Jess. So much. He told us all this morning. Just after you told me you love him.

Jess was a little speechless. She didn't know quite how to answer

Cece: Look I know you said you cant speak to him. But you need to! You cant leave this anymore. It needs to be done. Now!

Taking in the serious tone of her best friends voice. She realised she was right. It was Nick. It had always been Nick.

She set her mug down and rushed to the door. Grabbed her coat and bag and yelled. I'm going to tell him! Cece cheered. 

Cece: Call me later babe?

Jess: Will do!!!

Jess rushed out of the loft and pressed the button to the elevator, realising how slow it was coming up, she decided to take the stairs, she could get out of there faster and hopefully catch the guys and sort this out once and for all. 

As the door to the loft closed, it was Cece had realised Jess had left her phone behind. on the counter. She rolled her eyes but chuckled at her friends speedy exit after her realisation that she needed to speak to Nick and tell him everything. She grabbed it and rushed out after her friend. She headed out the front door of the apartment to find her best friend lying in the road. Her body life less. A guy hovering over her trying to wake her, it was then she noticed the car that was parked side ways on the opposite side of the road. She had been hit by the car! A sudden wave of panic rushed over Cece. She clutched Jess’ phone in her hand. She quickly dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance, and run towards her friend. Crying at the sight of blood seeping from a wound on her head. 

Cece pleaded with the operator on the phone to hurry with the ambulance. She feared that with so much blood loss, Jess needed help and fast. 

She held her friends limp hand in hers and stroked it whilst sobbing.

Cece: Its ok Jess, your gonna be fine ok? Can you hear me Jess? Your gonna be fine! Don't leave me!

—————- NEW PERSPECTIVE STARTS NOW —————-

The last Jess could remember was fleeing from the loft, not even worrying to grab her purse or belongings. After her talk with Cece, she realised she didn't want to and she couldn't hold it in any longer, she loved him, she loved that turtle faced, absolutely infuriating man that resided in the room opposite hers more now, than she ever really has, because lets face it, she's been in love with him since she moved in. She couldn't waste another minute being an idiot, being mad at him, mad at herself she needed to tell him that its him, it always has been and it always would be him for her.

She had left Cece at the breakfast island in the kitchen and fled from the loft, with nothing but determination, she didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she knew she needed to find him and let everything out. Even if he didn't feel the same anymore, she needed him to know. Jessica Day was never one for holding in her feelings, she had the worse few months since they had broken up. She hid her feelings well, she carried on as normal, acting as friends killed her each day, but she kept a smile on her face, until the night, she would close her door and break down, until her eyes were too heavy with tears and she fell asleep. 

She had run out of the elevator and out the front doors, she made her way out into the road, heading towards her car that she parked around the corner in her usual place where the cats gathered. Then BANG! everything went black.

Jess woke up to darkness and a faint commotion. She tried to focus on the noises around her. She couldn't open her eyes, it was if there were sealed shut. She heard whimpering, someone crying, she felt arms around her, holding her close, she focused harder and heard her name being called. She tried to answer, but she couldn’t, as if all the energy had exited her body. She heard a lot of different voices but she could make out those of her friends, the ones that made her feel at home, but this time was different, their voices were that of panic and worry. She felt lost, why couldn't they hear her, why couldn't she see them.

Cece: Jess, please wake up! I will do anything for you to wake up. Please!

She could hear Schmidt’s voice, comforting Cece, Cece was sobbing, this panicked Jess even more, Cece didn't cry, never, not since her Dad. What was happening to make her cry. Jess got agitated and tried to get her voice heard by her friends, still nothing. 

Winston: Jess, its Winnie, can you hear me? If you can hear me Jess, everything is going to be ok. We are all here.

Jess relaxed a little, knowing they were all there, but what the hell was happening she still thought to herself. Her body shifted slightly, as she felt the warmth of what she assumed to be Cece slowly move away. She felt the wave of fear cascade upon her again.

After what felt like a lifetime. Jess heard muffled sounds and felt the sensation of being moved. It un-nerved her as she now felt alone in an alien terrority. But felt hands grip at her hand, she heard Cece’s voice, she sounded shattered. The sirens blared through her ears and she knew she was in a ambulance. She tried to relax and keep calm, but she hated hospitals. Why was she on her way in an ambulance, all she could do was lie still and hope this was all a bad dream. The pain she felt course through her body felt real, so real, she was in agony.


	2. WAKING UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess wakes up from the accident. How will she cope? How are her roommates coping?

Jess woke up what felt to her almost immediately. Unbeknown to her it was actually a gruelling 4 and half hours wait for her friends. She felt groggy and couldn't make out much of her surroundings, she had a terrible headache and could feel a tight wrap around her head. She grimaced as she reached up and touched her head. She must have hit it really hard she thought to herself. Then she noticed the tube coming from her mouth, her eyes widened in panic at the sight, she was about to pull at it, when she realised it was also down her throat. More panic took over and with tears in her eyes, she scrambled her hands around the bed for the buzzer for the nurse. Trying not to move to much as to pull the wires coming out of her and the tube in her mouth. She located the buzzer and pressed it what felt like a hundred times. She cried with panic, tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. 

The nurse arrived quite quickly and took in Jess’ panic. She put her hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. 

Nurse: Ok Sweetheart, Im going to need to you to steady your breathing for me ok, now - your in Los Angeles General Hospital, my name is Maggie. You were in a little accident and you’ve been brought here so we can look after you. 

Jess’s eyes widened in panic and she continued to cry, the nurse watched her heart rate monitor increase and continued to try and soothe her. Jess clutched her head, feeling pain run through her like a lightening bolt. It hit her right behind the eyes, which made her cry out louder.

Nurse: Ok, I am going to remove the tube from your throat now sweetie, ok? It’ll hurt a little, but I think you’ll feel a little calmer when its out. Shall we get this thing out? Then we can sort the pain out in your head ok?

Jess nodded slowly. The nurse continued to unplug all the tubing making it easier to remove from Jess’ throat and mouth. After a couple of minutes the tube was removed, the nurse handed Jess a little cup of water. She took it gratefully and sipped on the water, her throat felt as if it had been filled with razor blades. The nurse watched as Jess drank the water and noticed her wince as she swallowed it down.

Nurse: Your throat is going to be a little scratchy, but keeping drinking sips of that and it should ease it a little. I am just going to pop and get you some meds for the pain. Is there anything else I can get you?

Jess grimaced as she tried to speak. She could only muster ‘My friends?’

The nurse smiled sweetly at her.

Nurse: You have a waiting room full. Your very popular. I cant let them all in at once, but I will go and grab a couple of them for you. Just so you can see some friendly faces ok?

Jess smiled a little smile and nodded.‘Thanks’ she croaked. Jess’ eyes widened, when she heard her gruff voice. It was a little painful to talk. Jess took another sip of water as she looked around the room she sat in. It was a boring grey, she couldn't help think a coat of coloured paint would help her feel a little happier. As the nurse left her alone, Jess could access the damage to her body. She still had no idea what quite had happened, but she knew she was in an accident, as the nurse had told her as much. She could feel a pain in her side, her leg felt heavy and as she pulled back the cover she could see it was in plaster and her one arm was wrapped up and in a sling, close to her chest. ‘Ow’ she thought as she shifted herself up to sit up in the bed. Her head was wrapped in a bandage from what she assumed was from a bump on the head, and her headache still pounded.

She heard voices approach the room and the next she knew Cece had pushed her way through the door with Schmidt quickly on her heels. Cece looked exhausted. Her eyes puffy, from what Jess could only assume was from crying, the worry in Schmidt’s face as he followed Cece in only confirmed this.

Cece: Omg Jess, I’m so happy your awake! - she sobbed.

She brought Jess in for a hug, not too tight as to hurt her, but tight enough so Jess felt her worry and relief all at once. Schmidt headed to the other side of the bed and kissed Jess on her forehead. As Cece broke the hug and sat down next to the hospital bed, Jess smiled at the pair. They could tell something was on her mind. 

Jess: Where is?

They both looked at each other, knowing that Nick needed a little more time before he could face her. It had hit him hard, as it did to all of them, but Nick hadn’t spoke since they arrived on the scene. Schmidt of course worried over this, but knew Nick needed time to process things, thats how Nick Miller worked. Schmidt focused on Cece, and Winston stuck with Nick, so when he was ready, he wouldn't be alone. 

Cece: Nick and Winston are on there way in, they wont be long.

Jess smiled, happy knowing they were there but her heart ached, she wanted to see Nick. 

Cece: We didn't know when you would wake up… - Cece said sadly looking down at her hand in hers. She squeezed Jess’s hand in hers.

Schmidt: Cece?

Cece snapped out of the slump and looked up at Jess with a smile, wiping away her tears that were forming in her eyes, threatening to spill.

Cece: Anyway, your awake and thats all that matters now. How are you feeling? 

Jess: I’m sore, confused and tired. I don’t even know what happened. One minute, I was rushing to find Nick and then the next thing I know everything was dark and- and scary…. - she began to tear up as Cece grasped her hand a little tighter.

Cece: You rushed out of the loft, looking for Nick and you must have stepped out into the road and as you did a car ….Cece choked, as if there was a lump in her throat. Jess noticed her wince at the thought of what happened.

Schmidt: The car was going a hell of a speed, Jess.

Jess: Is the driver ok?

Schmidt scoffed in disbelief of her question.

Schmidt: Jessica Day - ends up fighting for her own life but is more concerned for the driver who hit her and could have killed her. 

Jess: And so would any other normal human being, Schmidt, I’m alive, are they ok? - she asked again. 

Cece smiled at her friend. Knowing her friend would still want an answer on the health and wellbeing of the driver.

Cece: Came away pretty lucky. Unlike you Jess, you’ve been in surgery for hours!

Jess: What? Hours? But…

Cece: You had to have surgery, we don’t know much more than that, we were told the doctor would explained more later on when your awake, so hopefully we will get more answers soon!

Jess smiled and squeezed Cece’s hand. Happy that the driver was ok, but also understanding and feeling guilty that she had her friends worried for so long. Tears starting to form in her eyes again, she looked at the pair in front of her.

Jess: I am so sorry you guys! I-

Cece: Hey, hey - don’t do that now! Come on! Your alive and awake and thats all that matters to us!

Cece smiled at her, rubbing the tears that had spilled over, running down her cheeks!

Schmidt: Thats all we care about Jess!

There was a light knock on the door, the three looked across to see Nick and Winston standing in the doorway. They both looked exhausted. Jess smiled at them both and invited them in. They both shuffled through the room to stand at the foot of Jess’ bed. 

Winston: Jessica Damn Day - Don’t do anything like this to us again! - he said in a attempt to lighten the mood.

Jess smiled at him. 

Jess: I’ll try not to Winston. 

Jess looked at Nick, he hadn’t said anything to her yet. Maybe he was waiting she thought. He looked distraught. She could see pain in his eyes, her heart clenched at his gaze.

Jess: Hey Miller…

Nick: Hey Day… - he answered quietly.

Nick had spent the whole morning thinking of the possibility that he would have to live the rest of his life without Jessica Day and it shattered his heart! Now she was sat in front of him alive and his heart wouldn't stop beating that extra beat it seemed to do whenever he was around her. 

Jess looked at her friends and cleared her throat. Feeling a little awkward with the silence, she tried to lighten the mood

Jess: Soooo, whats everyone been up to?

They all laughed, in disbelief of how laid back she was. The door knocked and in came Nurse Maggie.

Nurse: Ah, I can see your friends found you. But I can see they didn't listen to the two person at a time rule. - She teased. Winston and Nick looked flustered and apologetic, and started to head to the door. 

Nurse: I was only teasing with you, don’t worry about it. Until the doctor does his rounds your safe. I wont tell on you - she winked at them!

They both smiled and nodded at her. They headed back over to the foot of the bed. The nurse sat on the edge of the bed and addressed Jess.

Nurse: So, sweetheart, how are you feeling?

The nurse smiled as she handed Jess some pain medication.

Jess: I’m ok, feeling a little sore, but I was just wondering if you could tell me how the driver is doing? Are they ok? 

The gang looked at her. Nick looked more annoyed than surprised. and then he finally spoke. 

Nick: Your worried about the guy who hit you with his car Jess! He nearly killed you! - He laughed, but not with humour, with annoyance. 

Jess: I am, everyone makes mistakes Nick! I just want to make sure that they are ok!

Nick: I just- cant believe you sometimes! 

Throwing his hands in the air in defeat, feeling his anger growing in the pit of his stomach, he turned and left the room. The rest of the gang sat in silence, looking at one another after Nicks outburst. Jess’ eyes lingered on the door as it closed. Disappointed that he had left. Seeing her eyes dim, Winston broke the silence. 

Winston: I’ll go and see what’s up with him.

They watched Winston leave to find Nick.

The nurse turned back to Jess and smiled a sweet smile. Noticing Jess’ eyes still on the door, where Nick has just stormed out from.

Nurse: He’ll come around, he’s just worried about you I think! Thats men for you! Thats how they show they care! - But to answer your question: I’m not sure myself my love, but I can find out for you if you really want?

Jess: Yes please, it’ll just make me feel better knowing thats all.

Cece and Schmidt looked at each other and smiled. They knew what kind of person Jess was, she cared for everyone she came into contact with. It was no surprise to them she would care about this human being too.


	3. FOCUS ON WHATS IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a short chapter, but had to insert a the convo between Nick and Winston! I think its important to highlight the characters and their relationships.

Winston caught up with Nick, who was making his way out of the hallway to towards the waiting room. 

Winston: Nick! What the hell man?

Nick: I’m sorry but I cant do this, I cant be in there and not-

He stopped himself. Winston looked at his friend and sighed. 

They both sat down on two chairs in the quiet hallway. Nick put his head in his hands and the pair sat in silence for a while.

Winston knew it had been hard on Nick, it had been hard for them all. But Nick hadn't said a word. From the moment him and Schmidt arrived at the scene and he seen Jess lying in the road. He hadn't spoken at all. His eyes held a pain, not even Winston had seen before, not even when his father passed away.

Nick: Its just, she could have died, and she's worried about some asshole, and-

Winston: It’s Jess! Of course she is worried about someone else. But Im sorry buddy, you shouldn’t have yelled like that.

Nick: I know Winston! I know I shouldn't have. Its just this day man! I- we could of lost her!

Winston: Its ok Nick!

Nick: What is? 

Winston: You love her Nick, but look she is still here! Its ok to admit you love her and you were scared, we all were, it was touch and go for a moment, we all thought there was no hope.

Nick sighed into his hands. and rubbed them up across his face. 

Winston: Look Nick, she's awake ok. Lets focus on that! Thats whats important now. If she wants to know how the driver is, then so what? We will do whatever she needs to help her! Hell, we’ll even watch dirty dancing a million times, if thats what she wants, because thats what you do for people you love! 

Nick nodded. He knew Winston was right. He needed to put aside his anger and be there for Jess. They all did. They both made their way back to the room where Jess was.


	4. FOCUS ON WHATS IMPORTANT (PART TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another small chapter, but wanted to include a small heart to heart between Schmidt and Jess. I adore their relationship on the show! Its like a brother/sister relationship. Enjoy!

Cece had slipped out to use the bathroom, leaving Schmidt with Jess.

Schmidt: You know, it may sound weird but I love this room. Its so sterile, it’s how I plan to decorate my office when me and Cece get our own place!

Jess: You want to decorate your home like a hospital room? - Jess asked him, skeptically, but she couldn’t say she was surprised. 

Schmidt: Just my office, I know Cece has her own plans to! But my office is my haven! That will be 100% me!

Jess melted back into the pillows and smiled at him, he was such a goofball, but she loved him anyway! They way he treated her best friend with love and adoration made her happy! He was one of her best friends. Schmidt noticed the smile on Jess’ face but noticed her eyes kept flitting to the door, in hopes of someone returning, he knew she was waiting for Nick, after his outburst and sudden exit, Jess had been eagerly awaiting his return.

Schmidt: Look, ignore Nick, he just tired you know! You scared us all Jess, but more so Nick and Cece! I have never seen Cece cry so much and I have never in all my life seen Nick so, so - well I dont even have the words.. - he admitted.

Jess: I’m sorry I did it to you all, if I could take it all away I would. All the pain and worry I caused you all! - she was crying again, Schmidt settled softly beside her on the bed and brought her in for a hug. 

Schmidt: He is head over heels in love with you, you know? I had to get him out of the apartment this morning, he was acting crazy! We went to Artie’s and to my surprise he actually told me everything Jess, I thought it may have taken longer to get out of him, but I think its been in there for so long, he couldn't contain it anymore, you know?

Jess: I love him too!….. So much.

Schmidt: Then, thats all that matters!

Cece returned, with a grin plastered on her face. Followed shortly after by Nick and Winston.

Cece: So, just speaking with Dr. Shaw. He is on his way in now. I think you may be spending the night, sorry babe. I can stay with you and we can get you home safe and sound in the morning?

Jess: Ugh, but i’m fine. I don’t want to stay. - she sulked. 

Jess didn't like hospitals, she was getting a little antsy now at the thought of a night in hospital. She wanted to go home. She shuffled to the edge of her bed to try and stand up, trying to prove her point, but groaned as she pulled all the wires with her. The plaster cast on her leg was a lot heavier than she anticipated, as she tumbled over she nearly fell off the bed completely. Nick and Winston jumped up to stop her from tumbling out of the bed. 

Cece: Jess! You need to stay in bed! 

Jess: No, what I need is to get out of this bed and get out of this hospital. - she replied, as Nick and Winston helped her back into the bed.

Jess started to sob, Nick grabbed her hand and sat on the bed beside her, she crumbled into him, burying her face into his shoulder. Jess couldn't stop the tears spilling from her eyes. It was like all the pent up emotion she had been feeling for months and then the overwhelming feelings of what had happened with the accident just came crashing down. She was having a panic attack, she could feel it. Nick stroked her head lightly, and kissed her on the head, being careful of her injury. He traced circles across her hand, and felt her relax into his embrace. 

Nick: Jess, you need to calm your breathing for me a little ok? Your having a panic attack and I just need you to listen to my voice and calm yourself down. Can you do that for me?

After a few moments, Jess’ breathing slowed down, and she felt a little better. Cece looked on and smiled. Her heart could burst with the happiness she felt inside her, knowing her best friend was alive and on the mend, but that she also had these incredible men around her to help her and make her feel better. Of course, she would never admit that to them.

The guys headed out to the canteen to grab some coffees and some snacks for the room for Jess as she was a little hungry. Leaving her and Cece alone, whilst they waited for the doctor. 

Jess: I’m sorry Ceec

Cece: Hey, don’t you dare apologise! Im just so glad your awake Jess!

Jess: I heard and felt everything Ceec. I was trying to speak, but nothing would come out, everything was so dark and I couldn't move-

Jess was shaking and started to tear up, and could see Cece was the same!

Cece: It was the single, most terrifying moment of my life! I could see you lying there Jess. I felt hopeless. I couldn't help you at all. I thought you were gone. I thought that was it.

They both sobbed, but smiled at each other. Gripping each others hand. 

Jess: I don’t want to stay here tonight Cece. Please.

Cece felt a pang on guilt in her chest, as her friend pleaded with her, but she had no choice in the matter.

Cece: Let’s just see what the doctor has to say ok? Maybe you’ll have the all clear today!

Jess smiled, not holding any hope out. She knew how hospitals worked. She would be kept in. But she was sure as hell, she wouldn't be staying much longer after that. She would drag herself out of the hospital before she would stay another night.


	5. MEETING DR. SHAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet the doctor thats been looking after Jess, he explains the extent of Jess' injuries and what lies ahead. Please ignore any incorrect medical terms etc. I am not a doctor. I did try and do my research however I may still have misunderstood some things.

There was a knock on the door and a middle aged man with brown hair entered the room. Cece straightened up in her chair. The doctor introduced himself as the one who carried out the operation a few hours prior.

Dr. Shaw: Miss Day, I am Dr. Shaw! Its a pleasure to meet you now your conscious! - he smiled at her. He turned to look at Cece.

Dr. Shaw: Miss Parekh, we spoke briefly earlier - he acknowledged. 

Jess and Cece both nodded, awaiting anxiously at what the doctor was about to tell them. 

Dr. Shaw: Ok Miss Day, I am not going to sugar coat it, when you arrived here 5 hours ago, you were lucky you didn't die at the scene. You lost a lot of blood. We had to do 3 transfusions in the operating theatre-

In the middle of the doctor speaking, the guys returned to the room. Looking a little sheepish, but the doctor welcomed them in. He turned back to Jess and continued….

Dr. Shaw: There was a lot of pressure on your brain, but we managed to stabilise that and stop the swelling….for now. Now, it may repair itself, but there is a high chance of it swelling again, but to be sure, we will need to see you for regular check ups for the next 18 months. If after that time, I am satisfied, I will discharge you. Do you understand?

Jess: Uhh, yes? I think so? How else will I know that its healing itself? Or if its a problem?

Dr. Shaw: Your going to experience some headaches. More migraine type headaches than usual. But its important that these are monitored, so if you can document them and their frequency and intensity, we will then access in your check up appointments. If I feel that you need more care. I will have to admit you to a ward here on the hospital so I can do daily checks myself.

Jess started to tear up at the thought, but shook the thoughts away. She was always the queen of positivity. But in this moment in time she couldn't process anything in a good way.

Dr. Shaw: Is there anything I can do for you now or get you?

Jess: I just want to go home. Please can I go home?

Dr. Shaw: I’m afraid that at the mo-

Jess: Please?! I’ll come back everyday, I’ll do anything! I just- I can’t stay here. Not overnight. Please. - She begged the doctor. 

The doctor could see the desperation in her eyes. 

Dr. Shaw: Miss Day, you had major brain surgery less that 5 hours ago. It wouldn't be ethical of me to let you go home. Until all of the necessary checks are carried out first. 

Seeing the tears return to her eyes. He sighed. Getting up and reaching for the clipboard at the end of her bed. 

Dr. Shaw: Ok, I can see your checks were stable, when you first woke up. I’m going to send the nurse in to do them again. If I am happy with them, you can go home tonight. However, I will need you back in on Monday for your first check up. How is that?

She smiled at him. Thanking him. He left the room, Jess could feel the worrying coming from her friends. 

Jess: Soooo, I guess that means no singing around the loft for a while. - she said jokingly.

They all smiled at her joke, bringing them all out of their thoughts. Cece was still lost in thought though. She couldn't shake the visions of Jess lying in the road. Images she knew that would haunt her for a long time. She wouldn't tell anyone this, she had to stay strong for Jess. She had to be the rock she needed right now. They all had to be.

The nurse returned about 20 minutes after the doctor. Smiling at Jess and taking a seat with the clipboard in her hands. 

Nurse: Ok, lets get these checks done for you! and hopefully get you home with your lovely family! 

Jess just smiled, she was silently praying that these checks would be clear, she wanted to go home. She needed her own comforts to process everything that had happened, and everything she would need to endure for the next year and a half. after 30 minutes, all the checks had been cleared the nurse beamed at Jess.

Nurse: Looks like your all good! Now I will go and get the doctor to sign this off, I will get you your meds to take home with you and then your free. Get yourself dressed kiddo! Your going home.

Jess smiled at the nurse as she headed to the door. 

Nurse: Oh and sweety, I found out that the driver of the car was fine, only a bruised rib! 

Jess smiled and thanked the nurse. She felt relieved that they got away with minor injuries, she would never wish anyone any harm. 

The guys helped Jess up out of bed and Cece helped her get changed, she slipped on her coat and Jess settled back onto the edge of the bed. Stretching her body out as much as she could without hurting her ribs or her arm. The bed was so uncomfortable, she could wait to be in her own bed, with her comfy blankets and pillows.

Jess: I’m so happy!

The gang looked at her, happy she was coming home, but they all had their thoughts about the news the doctor had given them not even an hour ago. 

Cece: Lets get you home! 

The nurse had returned with the doctors sign off sheet and Jess’ medication. The nurse handed a card to Cece, with the doctors full contact info on.

Nurse: In case of emergencies, Dr Shaw has asked you to call him on the last contact. This will put you straight through to him.

Cece nodded and thanked the nurse. She was relived she had a number to call and get straight through if it was required.

Winston wheeled her out of the room and down through the corridors, Jess giggled, as he sped up the wheelchair and made a reference to Evil Kinevil - the other 3 slowly paced out behind them. There was a mutual silence between the three, but they all knew that something was on all of their minds, and they knew they would need to talk about it later, but now they just wanted to get Jess home and settled. 

Schmidt and Nick helped Jess out of the wheelchair and into the back seat of Schmidt's car. The ride back home was quiet. They were all exhausted. Especially Jess. But the exhaustion was covered with pure happiness at the thought of getting home.


End file.
